


In Which Remus Tells Sirius He Needs to Get Married

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: AU-gust 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prince Remus Lupin, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: Sirius knew who he was; he knew whoRemuswas. It’s not like he hadn’t anticipated this moment. He’d known it was coming; he’d been on borrowed time since the second he’d let the crown prince walk out of the third floor guest chambers they’d first met in. He just hadn’t expected it to hurt so much.“Sirius,” Remus said quietly.Sirius pulled his wrist free and sat up, searching blindly for his clothes. “It’s fine,” he said, trying desperately to sound like it was fine and not like he had a lump in his throat that was choking off his words. “We both knew this was coming.”Remus sat up behind him and wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist, dropping a kiss on his bare shoulder. “It’s not fine,” he said softly.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: AU-gust 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	In Which Remus Tells Sirius He Needs to Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 9, 2020 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/625994940739190784/au-gust-9-royalty-au)

“Sirius!” Remus giggled, trying to keep his voice down. “Sirius, stop it! We’re going to get caught.” His elated grin undercut his warning a bit.

Sirius gave him his most roguish smile. “C’mon, Remus,” he coaxed, pulling Remus by the hand into the furthest stall of the royal stables. “We haven’t gotten caught yet.”

They hadn’t. Sirius had been pulling Remus into stable stalls, dusty bedrooms, and - one memorable time - an alcove in the library for months now, and they had yet to be caught in the act.

Sirius pushed Remus gently against the wall and felt Remus smile against his lips. “First time for everything,” he murmured. But then he kissed Sirius, which Sirius felt was clear enough.

He pressed Remus against the wall, and then he pressed Remus into the soft straw lining the stall, and then Remus pressed back, and everything was _glorious_ , and Sirius was reminded again of how very excellent of an idea this had been, regardless of Remus’ fears.

Basking in the afterglow, Remus still a firm presence against him, neither of them quite sticky enough yet to mind, Sirius found himself basking in an unexpected sort of peace that calmed him down to his soul. He knew he had a soft, sort of dopey smile on his face, but he didn’t mind at all.

He reached out to carefully comb straw out of Remus’ hair, but as soon as he’d pulled the stalks free, Remus gently caught his wrist in one hand.

Sirius looked down at him, but Remus didn’t meet his eyes. Oh no. The peace of moment was swept away by a cold dread that sank into his stomach. No, no, please god, no.

Sirius knew who he was; he knew who _Remus_ was. It’s not like he hadn’t anticipated this moment. He’d known it was coming; he’d been on borrowed time since the second he’d let the crown prince walk out of the third floor guest chambers they’d first met in. He just hadn’t expected it to hurt so much.

“Sirius,” Remus said quietly.

Sirius pulled his wrist free and sat up, searching blindly for his clothes. “It’s fine,” he said, trying desperately to sound like it was fine and not like he had a lump in his throat that was choking off his words. “We both knew this was coming.”

Remus sat up behind him and wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist, dropping a kiss on his bare shoulder. “It’s not fine,” he said softly.

Sirius found his shirt, but couldn’t bear to push Remus away enough to put it on. He held it in his lap instead, his fingers twisting in the fabric until his knuckles were white.

Remus talked over his silence. “I’m turning twenty-seven next month,” he said, like that was news to Sirius. He’d tried not to plan ahead, couldn’t let himself live with the hope that there would be a _next time_ , but he’d already tucked away a spare blanket and mentally prepared the picnic hamper he’d pack for the day before. He couldn’t celebrate with Remus on his birthday, but he’d planned on spending the eve of it together.

That wasn’t going to happen now, and the reminder twisted sharp in Sirius’ gut.

“People are beginning to speculate,” Remus continued. “My parents are throwing a ball and inviting all the neighboring royals and upper nobility.” Sirius could hear Remus’ breath catch. “The intent is to have me married before my twenty-eighth birthday.”

Sirius had known that was what Remus was going to say, but he still had to close his eyes against the blow. Remus, laughing with someone else. Remus, _kissing_ someone else, making _love_ with someone else. And not just anyone else, but someone who couldn’t possibly appreciate Remus the way Sirius could, some _noble_ or _royal_ \--

Sirius’ train of thought stumbled and tripped over itself. His breath hitched.

Remus’ head dropped until his forehead was resting on Sirius’ shoulder, his hair brushing Sirius’ neck. He held Sirius more tightly. “I’m sorry,” he said, and Sirius could hear the thickness in his voice that he knew heralded Remus’ tears.

Sirius exhaled, and his chest loosened for the first time since Remus had refused to meet his eyes. He tipped his head back until it was resting on Remus’ shoulder. He dropped his shirt and threaded his fingers through Remus’. “I’ll be there,” he promised.

Remus shook his head, his hair brushing Sirius’ cheek, but before he could protest, Sirius continued. “I’ll be there, signet ring on my finger, pedigree in my hand.” Remus’ breath stuttered. “And Remus,” Sirius said warmly, lifting one of Remus’ hands and pressing a kiss to the back of his fingers, “I am going to dance with you all night.”

Remus’ head lifted off his shoulder and Sirius could feel his astonishment. “Sirius, you can’t possibly--”

“A banished prince is still a prince,” Sirius told him. He turned his head to meet Remus’ eyes. “How did you think someone with the ‘manners of an earl’,” he quoted, “ended up working as assistant to the royal blacksmith?”

“I guess I just thought--I don’t know,” Remus said. “I just...truly?” The astonishment in his eyes was giving way to hope, and Sirius couldn’t help the answering swell of it inside him. Maybe, against all odds, he would be able to keep Remus after all.

“Truly,” he promised, and met Remus’ lips with his own. “Truly.”


End file.
